3 centimètres
by youckou
Summary: Ou quand les plaques tectoniques se décident à compliquer encore les relations franco-européennes. Rating T pour le langage.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, à mon grand regret...

Remarque: Ma première fic... L'angoisse! Bref, je suis désolée pour l'orthographe, je vais faire de mon mieux, mais comme dirait ma soeur, je suis un cas désespéré!Et ça vaut malheureusement aussi pour l'anglais... Mais j'espère que vous prendrez quand même plaisir à la lire.

Arthur Kirkland était calme. Oui, parfaitement calme. Il reposa doucement le journal sur la table, et se saisit de la tasse de thé qui s'y trouvait. Bon... C'était une bonne nouvelle. évidement, un peu surprenante, voir peut être choquante, mais rien que du positif, au fond. Depuis le temps qu'il l'espérait. La preuve que même la nature était d'accord avec eux. C'était un phénomène normal, et extraordinairement encourageant pour l'avenir de son pays. Il but une gorgée de thé. Son regard se posa encore une fois sur la première page de l'hebdomadaire, et il fronça les sourcils, cherchant ce qui le perturbait: _L'Angleterre et l'Europe, un éloignement idéologique et territorial_. L'article parlait, bien évidement, des conflits de sa nation avec l'Union Européenne. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait attiré son attention. Non, ça il le savait déjà, mais la suite, l'éloignement territorial. Des scientifiques avaient découvert que l'île, _son_ île, s'éloignait de 3 centimètre par an du continent. Il était d'ailleurs précisé que l' Ecosse et l' Irlande n'était pas concernés par ce déplacement. Nooon, bien sûr que non, ces imbéciles restaient à leurs emplacements respectifs, obstinément. Eux ne s'éloignaient pas de l'Europe, eux pouvaient garder un oeil sur la France et le voir quand... Non, Angleterre n'était pas jaloux! Pas du tout! Ce n'est pas comme si il était attaché à ce stupid frog ou quoi que ce soit... C'était inquiétant, c'est tout. La surveillance des deux phénomènes qui lui servaient de famille, c'était déjà assez compliqué comme ça sans qu'on y rajoute de la distance. Et puis, concernant la France, Arthur, le sentait mal, aussi. Pour des raisons purement économiques, bien sûr! A la fin, il faudrait adapter le tunnel de la Manche, peut être pas tout de suite, mais ça serait inévitable. Et coûteux forcément.

« This bloody pervert, so annoying... Even when he'sn't here. »

Les roses rouges offertes par le dit pervers trônaient d'ailleurs sur le meuble, dans un vase de porcelaine raffiné. Il les lui avait offerte pour leur soit disant anniversaire commun (« 109 ans sans guerre, mon petit lapin, ça se fête! »). L'entente cordial fonctionnait en dehors de toute notion de distances, ce qui lui permettait d'aller corriger quand s'était nécessaire tout les imbéciles qui osaient s'approcher de son rival, son adversaire, son allié!Le sien, à lui, celui qu'il ne partageait pas! Mais ce déplacement progressif de son territoire, sur le long terme (très long terme, mais il vaut mieux réfléchir en avance à ce genre de situation.) pouvait être problématique: si cet idiot se faisait attaquer, Arthur mettrait plus de temps à arriver, et donc les agresseurs auraient le temps d'espérer toucher à son Francis. Personne n'avait le droit de touché au possession du Royaume Uni.

« Don't they dare, this bastard... »

Le blond aux yeux verts n'était, encore fois, pas jaloux, mais il était juste possessif. Ca, il le savait, tout le monde le savait. Et son adversaire était à lui, c'était une évidence pour tous. Il n'y avait que le français pour prétendre le contraire. Mais celui ci trouvait toujours le moyen de se mettre dans des situations impossibles, périlleuses au possible. Quand ce n'était pas une agression extérieur, il se débrouillait pour avoir des divisions internes. Parfois Arthur avait l'impression que France faisait ça dans l'unique but de lui pourrir la vie. Le coup de l'élargissement du Channel, ça aurait très bien pu être un des nombreux moyens dont il usait pour pousser l'anglais à bout et lui poser des problèmes.

…

…

Wait... Il n'oserait pas, pas vrai? Oh...

« Damn it! This bloody wanker! This jerk! He wouldn't taunt me like this, He couldn't dare! »

Traductions (même si je pense qu'elle ne sont pas forcément nécessaires, je les met au cas où.)

This bloody pervert, so annoying... Even when he'sn't here: ce sale pervert, si agaçant... Même quand il n'est pas là.

Don't they dare, this bastard...: Qu'ils osent, ces batards...

Damn it! This bloody wanker! This jerk! He wouldn't taunt me like this, he couldn't dare! : Bon sang! Ce sale branleur! Ce pauvre type! Il ne peut pas me chercher comme ça, il n'oserait pas!

Bon, petites explications en plus: L'angleterre s'éloigne réellement de l'Europe de 3 cm par an! Quand j'ai appris ça, je n'ai pas pu résister. Dommage pour vous, pauvres victimes de ma crise de folie passagère.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, à mon grand regret...

Remarque: Alors, deuxième chapitre... Mais avant de commencer, merci d'avoir lu, d'avoir reviewé et contente que ça vous plaise. Je crois avoir répondu à ceux qui se posait une question mais si j'en ait manqué, n'hésiter pas à me le dire! C'est ici que ça se complique un peu. Etant étudiante, je n'ai pas forcement des plages horaires de pauses très fixe donc, pour la publication, ça dépendra non seulement de l'inspiration, mais aussi du temps que j'aurais. Maintenant, je vais faire ce que je peut pour être la moins irrégulière possible. Prions pour que les dossier, partiel et autres malédictions ne me poursuivent pas trop...(/regarde la liste des choses à faire/: de trouver des excuses: check!Auto apitoiement: check! Remerciement: check! Parler de sa vie super trop passionnante dans le même temps: check!) Bon, bah voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, bonne lecture.

« La connaissance est en elle même puissance. »

Francis Bacon

Pour atteindre un objectif, qu'il soit militaire, politique ou même personnel, il faut avoir une stratégie. Toujours. Les résultats sont garantis à chaque fois. Enfin presque. Il y a des personnes qui sont très douées pour passer au travers des mailles du filet, voir trop au goût d'une certaine nation insulaire (sans viser personne. A son plus grand malheur, il avait l'impression que la liste de ces réfractaires s'était beaucoup allongée depuis un ou deux siècles. Mais celui qui était en première place n'avait pas changé depuis près d'un millénaire. Son tour viendrait.). Mais une stratégie, aussi bien ficelée qu'elle soit, n'est rien sans la connaissance: savoir qui, quoi, comment, quand. C'était une règle de base, et Arthur le savait. Comment aurait il pu l'ignorer, lui, le Grand Empire Britannique? Oui, bon, il n'était plus un empire: anomalie historique aux yeux de la personnification du Royaume Uni, qui ne connaissait que trop bien les responsables de cet événement regrettable. D'ailleurs, si il avait punis deux des trois empêcheurs de conquérir-le-monde en paix, il considérait que le troisième, ce gosse ingrat, ne payait rien pour attendre... MAIS on s'éloignait du sujet. Arthur avait d'abord penser s'adresser directement au français. Il imaginait très bien la scène:

« hey, frog, je sait que tu es en train d'essayer de te barrer en douce. Avoues tout, et reviens gentiment à ta place, or I'll punish you. »

Dans ce cas, soit il admettait tout et obéissait gentiment(et donc se soumettait à Arthur, et reconnaissait sa supériorité intellectuelle), soit il jouait les innocents, et là la perfide Albion se verrait dans l'obligation de mettre sa menace à exécution... Heureusement il avait une grande réserve d'idées quand au fait de punir cette grenouille prétentieuse de plusieurs manières différentes et lui faire avouer beaucoup de choses. Il pourrait s'amuser, et par exemple l'attacher contre... Nan, mauvaise idée. Ne pas rougir, se recentrer. Voilà. Donc, Angleterre connaissait son rival, et se doutait que cet idiot ne se ferrait pas avoir si facilement. Vous avez déjà essayé d'attraper un grenouille dans un étang? Non? Elle se cache, saute, vous glisse entre les doigts, et au fond, vous ne l'attrapez que quand elle le veut bien. Arthur devait admettre que c'était généralement plus drôle ainsi. Malheureusement, dans le cas présent, il n'était absolument pas d'humeur ni à patienter, ni à jouer au chat et à la souris. On ne blague pas avec l'espace territorial. Surtout pas avec celui qui sépare l'Angleterre de la France. Il avait établie une liste: le qui, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il avait des doutes sur l'implication d'autres nations, mais rien de solide. Le quoi, c'était évidement une conspiration honteuse, un complot monstrueux: _on_ voulait le mettre à l'écart, l'empêcher de s'occuper de ce qui le concernait _lui_, lui causer des dommages économiques, désorganiser son régime politique, et essayer de compromettre l'entente cordiale (pour ne citer que ceux là, il y avait surement d'autres buts tout aussi vicieux et pervers qu'il n'avait pas encore découvert)! Le comment, il était évident, pas besoin de revenir dessus. Et enfin le quand, et c'est là que ça se révélait parfaitement insidieux: il ne savait même pas quand ça avait commencer! Et 3 centimètre, ça peut paraître tellement insignifiant à première vue, la différence tellement minime qu'Angleterre n'y avait pas fait attention. Ca aurais pris des siècles, et quand il s'en serait rendu compte, il n'aurait rien pu faire. Mais il l'avait découvert maintenant, et tout les responsables (il pensait de plus en plus que c'était un complot d'ampleur international, et bientôt il en trouveraient les preuves!) avaient intérêt à être prêts à sentir sa vengeance s'abattre sur leurs têtes.

Prenant son téléphone, Arthur composa le numéro d'un des meilleurs techtoniciens d'Angleterre, pour être sûr de la véracité des propos de l'hebdomadaire. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se complique la vie pour rien non plus. Le complot était peut être, au contraire, de lui faire avaler des histoires idiotes, le faisant s'énerver pour rien et perdre son temps. Ca ne serait pas la première fois que son voisin lui faisait le coup. Après vingt minutes d'attente (Comment osait-il le faire attendre? Il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point le problème était urgent? C'était d'une importance majeur à un niveau international!) le spécialiste répondit enfin. Lorsqu'Angleterre raccrocha, il était pâle, et avait très envie de boire de boire un verre de whisky. Voir une bouteille.

« _C'est tout à fait possible, monsieur Kirkland. Les mouvements des plaques modifient perpétuellement la géographie des continents. Mais cet éloignement est si minime qu'il est peu probable que l'on puisse confirmer cette hypothèse avant plusieurs siècles. Et il est impossible de prévoir les mouvements sur aussi long terme. Ne vous alarmez pas, nous seront morts et enterrés bien avant que cela n'ait la moindre influence politique. Il serait même possible que l'Europe finisse, par exemple, accolé à l'Amérique du nord, dans l'intervalle! _»

Il allait devoir attendre plusieurs siècles avant d'être sur? Et les mouvements étaient imprévisibles? Mais, dans plusieurs siècles, ce serait trop tard! Les dégâts seraient peut être déjà irréparables! Francis se serait déjà rapproché de façon indécente des autres et d'Alfred! Alfred, ce sale gosse? Et ça le faisait rire, cet imbécile de scientifique! Il avait trouvé cela drôle! Et en quoi, bloody hell, était-ce drôle? Ho, pour lui c'était facile, les siècles en question il n'aurait pas à les subir, il était humain. Mais Arthur allait peut-être devoir assister à l'éloignement de son détestable voisin ( Vers America en plus, America! Il aurait du savoir que ce petit insolent était de la partie!) sans rien faire, et en ayant conscience cette fois! C'était inacceptable, indécent. Que cet imbécile s'éloigne il était près à l'accepter (plus ou moins. Il trouverait bien un moyen quelconque de le retenir, quelle que soit la méthode à utiliser), mais qu'en plus il se rapproche de son insupportable ancienne colonie, ça non! Ensemble, ils pourraient représenter l'arme ultime pour irriter les nerf d'Arthur, le mettre hors de lui! Et il était sûr que ces deux bâtards avait du y réfléchir depuis 1775! Ce soit disant spécialiste à l'humour douteux ignorait peut être qu'il était un nation, et donc théoriquement immortel, ça ne devrait pas l'empêcher de faire preuve de tact. Même si en dehors des dirigeants les plus haut-placés qui était dans le secret, il était juste considéré comme une personnalité politique au rôle plutôt vague, ça ne changeait rien. Cet idiot aurait du se douter que si il posait cette question, ça devais être important, mais non, lui trouvait le moyen de blaguer sur un sujet aussi sérieux! Il fallait absolument qu'il reprenne son calme, si il voulait pouvoir réagir efficacement. Du thé serait plus adapté que le whisky. Si il commençait avec le whisky, il risquait de partir foutre son poing dans la face du « héros » soit disant sauveur de l'Europe, mais véritable voleur de rival, et d'entraîner le dit rival dans un coin pour lui rappeler qu'on ne plaisante pas avec l'Angleterre, même quand on s'appelle Françis Bonnefoy, en fait surtout quand on porte ce nom. Non mais, qu'es qu'il lui prenait, au jeune premier, d'essayer de lui piquer son rival? Il avait le sien, déjà! Es que Arthur allait se battre avec Ivan, lui? Non! Ca n'avait aucun intérêt, et il y avait sûrement une loi qui interdisait ce genre de comportement. Surtout avec un psychopathe armé d'un tuyau de robinet. Non, vraiment. Au moins le sien avait plus de classe, même si il ne l'admettrai jamais tout haut. Mais le mauvais goût d'America n'était pas le sujet. Maintenant que le point de la distance territoriale était un près éclairci, ils allaient bien voir, ces sales petits comploteurs. L'Angleterre allait leurs rappeler où était leurs places respectives.

_Ca allait saigner pour eux, et pour tout les autres qui oseraient s'en mêler...Et il y en aurait! Ils aimaient tous tellement tous s'occuper de ce qui ne les concernait pas. Ce n'était pas un problème. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir la manière la plus sadique et la plus adapté à la situation. Il allait se faire un plaisir de s'adapter au niveau de perversité des comploteurs. Il allait s 'amuser._

Le ricanement plein de venin d'Arthur raisonna dans tout le sombre manoir...

Au même moment, en France, Francis Bonnefoy ressenti un étrange frisson, il avait un mauvais pressentiment... Et Alfred, lui, eu l'étrange impression qu'une menace pesait sur lui. Peut être que c'était cet affreux clown(1) qui venait l'attaquer?

« Mattiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie! »

(1) Pour ceux qui ne verrait pas de quoi je parle, même si c'est assez connu, c'est une référence à _ça- Il est revenu_, film qui a créé une population coulrophobe nombreuse à partir de sa sortie en 1990 et qui, encore aujourd'hui, dois faire des ravages. Stephen King, cet artiste...

Petite Remarque Inutile: J'ai oublié de vous dire, si vous avez des remarques à faire, je suis prête à les entendre, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives! Négatif, ça peut être constructif, et m'aider à progresser!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Le monde d'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, à mon grand regret...

Ami(e)(s) du soir bonsoir! Je n'ai qu'un seul mot à dire: Vacaaaaaaaaaances... J'en ai rêvé, je les ai attendues, le cœur tordu d'angoisse et d'impatience... Et les voilà! Voici venu le temps, des rires et des champs, dans l'île au... Oups. On va oublier, ce n'est qu'un petit délire passager, au milieu du champs de folie qu'est mon esprit. Donc, on reprend. J'ai pris du temps à le poster, celui là, mais j'ai eu un petit changement à faire dans mon scénario par respect pour un événement récent arrivé au États Unis. Ça m'a un peu mélanger les pinceaux avec la suite, même si ça n'avait pas un rapport très serré avec le reste. Bref, je vous le poste et vous remercie beaucoup de suivre cette histoire. Et plus particulièrement, merci à Akebono mimichan qui m'a donné un petit conseil que je vais m'efforcer de suivre (mais je galère! Ces histoires de format vont me rendre DINGUE! Mais à un moment j'y arriverai). En espérant que celui-ci réponde à vos attentes... Merci à Selka pour m'avoir corrigée.

- Préparation-

La réunion du G8 avait lieu dans deux jours. Deux jours, c'était court pour faire payer une trahison de cette importance mais bon, Arthur Kirckland ne voyait vraiment pas de meilleur occasion que ces réunions en petit comité, et réunissant les deux accusés (coupables, en vérité, mais bon... Depuis que certains imbéciles avait mis à la mode la présomption d'innocence et toute les bêtises selon lesquels on ne pouvait considérer quelqu'un comme coupable avant d'avoir des preuves directes, il fallait faire attention au choix des termes. Ce genre de chose ne devrait pas s'appliquer à des situations comme celle-ci. Les deux comploteurs, alliés, étaient trop malin pour laisser la moindre preuve. Francis était doué pour faire les choses en douce, quand il voulait.) Dans une réunion mondiale, sa vengeance serait passée trop inaperçue... Et ça n'avait absolument rapport avec le fait que la prochaine réunion mondiale n'était pas prévue avant CINQ MOIS! Il n'en était pas à cinq mois près! Cinq mois, ce n'était que 1,25 DAMN centimètres. Soit 0,041 pieds, si on utilisait une mesure correct. Rien de bien grave, en somme. Et deux jours, 0,18 millimètres. Soit 0.00059 pieds. Non pas qu'il ait fait les calculs, c'était juste qu'il avait du temps à perdre entre deux dossiers urgents. Quoi qu'il en soit, le machiavélique plan d'Arthur avait été inventé, organisé et mis en place à toute vitesse. Mais ça l'empêchait d'être brillant. Le britannique en était, d'ailleurs assez fier. Bien sûr, il aurait pu faire mieux, et son meilleur ennemi allait d'ailleurs sûrement le lui faire, mais bon, c'était sa faute alors il n'aurait rien à dire. Mais avec le délai imposé, c'était déjà un petit miracle en soit qu'il ait réussi à s'organiser.

Donc, en premier lieu, il fallait maintenir Alfred à distance. Qu'il reste dans ses territoires (qui n'avaient rien d'extraordinaires, soit dit en passant. Rien qui vaille la peine qu'on se déplace, surtout pour les nations de la vieille Europe. Pas comme à l'époque où Arthur était sa métropole. LA c'était quelque chose.). En sifflotant un air des Rolling Stones, le blond plaçait avec soin les objets dans une boîte, en apparence tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Pas de dimensions extravagantes, pas de papier bariolé, emballé avec soin et minutie: du travail d'anglais. Et à l'intérieur... à l'intérieur, l'arme ultime contre United States. Et ce n'était pas la cuisine britannique comme le prétendraient les mauvaises langues. La jalousie vous fait dire des choses bien tristes quelquefois... Il avait hésité entre plusieurs possibilités, avant de se ranger sur celle-là: elle faisait appel au caractère mégalomaniaque et à la conviction profonde (et surtout ridicule) d'être un "héros" de sa future victime. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il pense à remercier Japon. Celui-ci avait été, comme toujours, d'une grande aide. Et Angleterre lui rendrait la pareille dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Pour en revenir à sa revanche sur Alfred, jouer sur sa croyance sur les formes de vie extraterrestres avait été tentant, mais ses réactions étaient, sur ce sujet, un peu aléatoires. Il serait bien capable de venir encore plus vite à la réunion pour se vanter de sa "grande découverte"/"terrible expérience". Ricanant, il déposa le précieux colis sur le meuble près de l'entré. Il irait le poster dès que possible. En ce qui concernait France, le programme était un peu différent: deux poids, deux mesures. Non pas que le cas de cet imbécile soit plus enviable. Non, au contraire, si Alfred allait juste se faire réprimander sévèrement après avoir été consigné dans ses territoires ( non, il ne prenait pas America pour un enfant. America _était_ un enfant, c'était assez évident dans sa façon de se conduire.), Francis, lui (qui était sensé être adulte et responsable, et comprendre un minimum comment se comporter d'un point de vue strictement politique), allait devoir s'expliquer sur son attitude puérile et immature dans cette histoire. Et ça allait être bien plus drôle, du point de vue du britannique.

" You will pay for that, frog... You will really regret doing that."

Tout d'abord il fallait veiller à ce que ce lâche ne fuit pas la conversation. L'expression "to take the french leave" ne venait pas de nulle part. Arthur n'avait que trop souvent constaté la disparition mystérieuse de son rival lors des situations conflictuelles. Cette tendance à éviter les confrontations qui lui déplaisaient était d'ailleurs particulièrement irritante. Comme lui, quand on y pense. Il lui arrivait même de faire la tête! Ha ça, il était doué pour faire sa tête de mule. La "politique de la chaise vide" en était un parfait exemple: refuser de se présenter à une réunion pour cause de désaccord, ce n'est pas une politique, c'est juste puéril! Et les trois vétos de suite que De Gaulle (lui, encore une foi, tient. Obstiné, têtu, de mauvaise foi: un français dans toute sa splendeur celui là) avait mis contre son entrée dans l' Union Européenne? Ça, vraiment, il avait eu du mal à l'avaler. Surtout qu'à la dernière réunion de l'UE, peu après la déclaration de son premier ministre sur son éventuelle sortie de l'Union, France n'avait bien sur pas manqué l'occasion de jouer au plus malin: "Quand le bateau coule, les rats quittent le navire! Je vous l'avait dis, déjà avec son refus de l'euro, et les réglementations que SIR Angleterre accepte ou refuse selon son bon plaisir, vous auriez du le voir venir. Dès le début, je me doutait que ça évoluerait comme ça. Va donc, le rosbif, c'est pas moi qui te retiendrais!". En fin de compte, ça avait fini , étrangement, en bagarre, et après Francis s'était muré dans un silence buté. Quelle immaturité. Bon, peut être que lui aussi ne s'était pas exprimé très souvent après cet échange houleux, mais lui c'était car il réfléchissait au proposition d' Allemagne, rien à voir avec le fait que c'était particulièrement vexant d'entendre son voisin dire ça. En y repensant, la fin de la phrase avait un petit air de gouaille typiquement parisienne qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, et puis avec ce petit accent légèrement canaille... Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Et enfin, les grèves! Ça, c'était typique! On bloque TOUT pour faire entendre au monde à quel point on est mécontent, c'était un comportement adulte, ça? Bref, les français ne sont pas des êtres raisonnables. Pour autant, Angleterre savait que s'il arrivait à l'attraper, il pourrait sûrement lui faire entendre raison et rester sagement à sa place. Il suffisait de savoir comment s'y prendre, et l'esprit tordu et subversif du français n'avait presque plus aucun secret pour lui. Après, en dehors de la conversation entre adulte, évidement Francis méritait une leçon pour le vilaine petite blague (d'un goût douteux, réellement) qu'il avait organisé avec son ancienne colonie. Qui savait qui en avait eu l'idée? L'un et l'autre en étaient capables, mais pour que ce soit aussi retord et insidieux, la méthode utilisée venait sûrement de Francis. Alfred aurait tenté quelque chose d'idiot comme par exemple tirer littéralement le continent européen avec une invention stupide. Cette "leçon" pouvait être mise en place à l'aide de deux petits sorts, simples mais efficaces. L'un des deux devrait être légèrement dévié de son usage premier mais rien de compliqué. Un peu de concentration et une préparation minutieuse allaient éviter tous accidents. Même si Arthur ne se trompait que de façon épisodique dans ses sorts, contrairement à ce que le reste du monde prétendait. Sifflotant, le britannique enfila sa cape, se saisit de l'un de ses vieux grimoires (empruntés plus ou moins officiellement à l'un de ses frères), et commença à reproduire sur le sol de sa cave les pentacles. Sortant de sa poche un des rubans qu'utilisait Francis pour s'attacher les cheveux quand il cuisinait, il le plaça au milieu du premier. Il en gardait une petite réserve, pour mieux cibler son voisin lorsqu'il dépassait les bornes. Francis n'avait qu'à ne pas les oublier à chaque fois, aussi. Et si le britannique les gardait, c'était uniquement pour ses sorts et malédictions (bien que l'entente cordiale limite un peu la gamme de ceux qu'il avait le droit d'utiliser) et parce qu'il oubliait de lui rendre, aussi. Mais c'était tout. Il n'aurait qu'à refermer le symbole le matin du G8 pour activer le sort. Le second pouvait être terminé tout de suite. Il appris rapidement l'invocation et la murmura en touchant le pentacle. Celui ci s'illumina d'une lueur bleuâtre assez peu rassurante, avant de s'éteindre. Bien, ça semblait avoir marché.A présent, Angleterre avait vraiment hâte que la réunion arrive. Il allait beaucoup s'amuser...

- A suivre (mouhaha!) -

Voilà voilà... C'est tout! Au suivant: application du jugement! Ha, en fait, j'ai décidé que cette histoire compterais sûrement en tout 5 chapitres. A voir comment ça évolue, mais ça sera sûrement un peu près comme ça. Sur ce, je m'en retourne à mes vacances... et aux trois dossiers/ fiches de lecture que mes chers enseignants ont eu la diligence de me confier. Byyyyye!


	4. L'ordalie

Il était une fois, dans une petite maison, une princesse (... je blague, je blague.) une jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à écrire sa dose de bêtises habituelles. Ouvrant son ordinateur (les plumes et les livres sont actuellement, même quand on commence par "il était une fois", considérés comme très désuets. Mais ayant une écriture particulière, pour ne pas dire horrible, je ne m'en plaint pas trop) elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir son dernier chapitre en cours, presque terminé quand... elle se rendit compte qu'il était introuvable! Bref,j'ai PERDU mon chapitre! Il y a deux jours je l'ai enregistré, et là, pouf! Alakazam, abracadabra (en fait, dans le cas présent, ça serait plus du genre avada kedavra, mais vous avez compris le principe...). Mais il faut quand même se visualiser la scène: je crois que je suis passée par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel: "Ô rage! Ô désespoir! Ô vieillesse ennemie! N'ai je donc tant vécut que pour cette infamie!". Non ce n'était pas exagéré. Pas du tout. En tout cas, ça paraissait parfaitement justifié quand je me suis rendu compte de la disparition de mon pauvre et innocent chapitre. J'imagine bien les remarques de mes parents, d'ailleurs "Même sur ton ordi c'est le bazar! Fait un effort" _... Une raison de plus pour ne pas leur en parler. Donc, on recommence... Et on y croit! Sinon, ça commence à devenir une habitude, merci à ceux qui lisent, merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise et que vous attendiez impatiemment la suite (pour certain(e)s). A ce rythme je vais voir mes chevilles enfler, et ça va être terrible. Et merci à ma relectrice perso pour toutes les fautes que ses yeux sensibles doivent subir.

Relectrice : Merci à toi de t'en rendre compte. Mes yeux sont baignés de larmes.

.

Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia, ni ses personnages ne m'appartiennent.

.

L'Ordalie

.

.

Ce matin, lorsqu'Arthur s'était levé, le soleil brillait. Ce n'était pas rare en Angleterre, il ne faut pas écouter les mauvaises langues (et puis Francis, avec sa Normandie et sa Bretagne, hein...), mais c'était particulièrement agréable. Il s'était donc levé, de bonne humeur, et s'était préparé son breakfast: pas brûlé, pas trop salé, et goûteux. De plus, il avait été le prendre dans son jardin, juste à coté de sa roseraie, où de splendides fleurs avaient écloses au cours de la nuit. A présent, confortablement installé dans l'avion en direction de l'aéroport de Baltimore, il lisait les différents journaux nationaux. Pas d'incidents diplomatiques d'ampleur internationale, donc rien pour déconcentrer le G8 de sa fabuleuse vengeance. Parfait, vraiment.

.

.

Comme souvent, Angleterre était l'un des premiers arrivé. Il salua joyeusement les autres pays déjà présents (qui, face à cet étalement de bonne humeur inhabituelle, sentaient venir les problèmes) et s'installa à sa place habituelle, juste à coté de celle de France. Pour des raisons territoriales et géopolitiques, le placement des pays était soumis à certaines règles, strictes, et auxquelles, en général, personne ne cherchait à déroger. Dans le cas de la France et de l'Angleterre, en plus de la proximité géographique, un autre facteur entrait en compte: personne ne voulait se trouver entre les deux pays quand les disputes éclataient. Ce qui était, il fallait le dire, inévitable. D'ailleurs, aucun des deux adversaires ne souhaitaient un changement dans ce statut quo. Enfin, c'était ce que le britannique pensait jusqu'à assez récemment. Mais le "problème France" allait être rapidement résolu. Ils allaient bien voir, ces deux là. On ne complote pas contre Arthur Kirkland sans en payer les conséquences. Non mais. Il regarda rapidement la distance entre les différentes places. Elles correspondaient à peu près à ses calculs. Tout se déroulait selon son plan. D'ailleurs, en parlant de plan... Après avoir regardé l'heure pour vérifier que Francis était théoriquement presqu'arrivé (théoriquement, car même si le français arrivait de manière générale juste à l'heure, il lui arrivait même à lui de se faire surprendre par ses grèves chéries. C'était toujours un plaisir de le voir se retenir de se plaindre pour ne pas lui donner raison), il sortit de son sac le petit pentacle et le glissa sous le coussin de la chaise voisine. Celui-ci s'activerait normalement au contact de l'aura du français. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Il n'y avait qu'un détail problématique dans le déroulement de sa revanche. Il n'allait pas voir la réaction d'Alfred. Mais bon, c'était le prix de la réussite. Et puis, il se débrouillerait pour passer le voir après en avoir fini avec son voisin. En attendant, Angleterre sortit de son sac quelques scones pour les déguster dans la tranquillité la salle de réunion encore aux trois quarts vide.

.

.

Maison de Alfred F. Jones

Toutes les portes étaient verrouillées, le silence régnait, pesant dans le bunker. De temps à autres, un domestique venait frapper contre la porte blindée, dans l'espoir de raisonner leurs nation et de la convaincre de sortir. Mais sans y réussir. Alfred était bien décidé à ne plus bouger. Non, rien ne le ferai bouger avant que l'on ait trouvé la solution à son problème. On voulait le convaincre que ce n'était rien, mais lui savait que ça allait venir. Et les États-Unis d'Amérique l'attendraient de pied ferme, cette chose. Armé de pied en cape, comme le héros qu'il était. D'ailleurs, il ne tremblait pas. Il avait confiance en ses autorités, elles allaient trouver une solution... Meilleure que celle proposée par les anglais. Arthur était un malade, il en avait la preuve. Lui, le héros, allait carrément trouver un vaccin. Comme ça, plus de problèmes, son peuple ne serait pas touché par la catastrophe. Ses scientifiques lui avait dis que trouver un antidote demandait du temps et de l'argent. Ça, il leurs fournirait. Le troisième élément, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Même impossible selon eux. Mais America ne s'inquiétait pas trop par rapport à ça. Ils étaient américains, ils allaient trouver!

"Alfred, ouvre la porte, c'est moi! C'est Canada! S'il te plaît, tu ne vas pas rester enfermé ici pendant des heures? On dois aller à la réunion.

- Non! Si ça se trouve, Iggy transporte avec lui le virus sans s'en rendre compte! C'est peut être lui, le patient zéro! La dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone, il était carrément fou, il m'a traité de voleur, d'ingrat, de comploteur! A certains moment, je ne comprenais même pas ce qu'il disait! C'est sûrement les premiers symptômes! Je suis le héros, je sais que je pourrais sauver le reste du monde, mais il ne faut pas que mon pays soit contaminé! I am the hero, je vais trouver un traitement, Matt!

- Alfred, comment veux tu trouver un traitement pour une maladie qui n'existe pas?

- Elle existe! Même Japon a fait des simulations dessus! Et mes réalisateurs savent depuis longtemps que...

- D'accord, d'accord. Alors je vais te poser la question autrement: Comment comptes tu mettre au point un traitement contre la transformation d'humains en zombie si tu n'as encore personne de transformé en zombie?

- ... Je suis un héros, je vais trouver!"

.

.

Retour dans la salle du G8

-13h28

Il ne manquait plus que lui. Et America, mais ça, c'était normal. A 13h30 pile, la porte s'ouvrit sur Francis Bonnefoy. Il salua joyeusement toute la salle d'un "Bonjour" enthousiaste avant de s'asseoir sur son siège. Il se tourna vers Arthur avec un "Bonjour mon petit lapin!" auquel le britannique répondis par un grognement traditionnellement traduit comme un "I'm not your bloody rabbit, frog!". Une salutation très habituelle. Il paraissait de bonne humeur, insouciant. Angleterre retint un ricanement. Oh, il ne savait pas ce qui allait lui tomber dessus, cet imbécile. Il ne pensait pas qu'Arthur découvrirait sa petite magouille? Dommage pour lui, il s'était trompé. Et il allait en payer les conséquences. Il sentit le pentacle s'activer. Voilà, il n'y avait plus qu'à patienter.

.

-16h30

Trois heures de réunion, c'était long et stressant, surtout quand on attendait quelque chose de particulier. C'était dans ce genre de situation que le flegme anglais se révélait particulièrement utile. Mais le fait qu'America ne se soit pas montré était la preuve de l'efficacité de la manœuvre britannique. Et ça, c'était déjà une bonne chose de faite. La plupart des pays présents étaient à présent endormis, en train de manger, ou bien de faire d'autres choses absolument sans rapport avec le G8. Allemagne essayait sans succès de joindre la première puissance mondiale. Durant la réunion, Arthur et Francis s'étaient relativement bien comportés, et la situation semblait être revenue à la normal selon les apparences. Après tout, si il n'y avait pas eu des rixes, l'anglais savait qu'ils se seraient tous rendu compte du problème. Bref, la couverture d'Arthur était sauve et personne ne se doutait de son impatience. Sauf France, bien sûr. Il le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser avoir si facilement. France_ savait _qu'il préparait quelque chose. Il le sentait, son alarme interne anti-albion était dans le rouge. Angleterre mijotait un coup de Trafalgar, une perfidie bien de chez lui, et ça allait leur tomber dessus incessamment sous peu. Après tant de siècle à en subir les conséquences, il avait l'instinct pour ce genre de choses. Et l'absence injustifié d'Alfred n'était pas pour le rassurer. Angleterre avait deux cibles privilégiées: son ancien protégé, et lui même. Vu l'absence de réaction et de grognement à la non présence d'America, le britannique en savait parfaitement la raison. Et il y avait eu ce petit air satisfait, brillamment caché mais pas assez pour l'avoir lui. Mais, malgré cette revanche à priori réussie, Arthur ne s'était pas départit de son apparente indifférence. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose: il n'en avait pas fini. Le français fit un rapide compte-rendu de toutes les taquineries qu'Alfred et lui avaient fait subir à Arthur ces derniers temps, mais ils avaient été tout deux très calmes. Alors quoi? Il ne voyait rien à un niveau politique non plus. Mais par contre ce qu'il voyait, c'était cette lueur d'impatience dans les yeux verts, le léger mouvement de son pied droit qui frappait régulièrement le sol, et ce demi-sourire caché sous ce calme trompeur. Le calme avant la tempête, donc. Et cette petite voix dans sa tête qui hurlait que ça allait être pour lui. Il avait même l'impression de sentir une odeur de souffre, qu'il associait toujours aux sortilèges tordus d'Arthur. Que ceux ci soient réussis ou non ça restait un problème. Compte tenu de tout ces éléments inquiétants, il n'y avait qu'une solution: la retraite stratégique tout en discrétion. Il se leva tranquillement et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"Quelqu'un veut un café?

-Besoin de prendre l'air, frog?

... Tant pis pour la discrétion, son adversaire l'avait de toute évidence grillé. Pas de panique. Maintenant, il savait qu'Arthur savait qu'il savait (1) et il allait juste s'adapter à la situation

- J'admets, juste une excuse pour rejoindre la cuisine. Une brusque envie de préparer un gâteau au chocolat. Quelqu'un veut m'accompagner? Feli?

- Veee! Je veux venir grand frère France! Ludwig, tu viens?

Bien, ça se déroulait comme prévu. Si Italie venait, Allemagne allait suivre. Effectivement après quelques instants d'argumentation en faveur du sérieux budgétaire, de l'importance de la concentration au G8, Allemagne céda aux yeux plein de larmes de son ami. Et durant ce temps, Francis pouvait sentir un regard qui lui transperçait presque le dos par son insistance. Traduction: tu ne peux pas m'échapper. C'est ce qu'on allait voir, France avait de l'expérience à ce petit jeu, et il n'allait pas se laisser faire si facilement. Arthur n'agirait pas en présence d' Allemagne. Ça nuirait à sa bonne image de sérieux, en dehors de leurs disputes. Soulagé, il vit même Kiku, rougissant de son impudence, se diriger à son tour vers lui. Oui! Jamais Arthur n'attaquerait le japonais, l'un de ses rares amis. La voilà, sa porte de sortie! Triomphant, le blond aux yeux bleus se tourna vers sa Némésis. Et là, il croisa deux yeux qui rayonnaient littéralement de satisfaction, alors que leur propriétaire se dirigeait vers lui. Il avait l'étrange impression de s'être fait avoir. Au même moment, les trois autres pays se heurtèrent à un mur invisible qui, sans doute, l'entourait tout entier, alors que l'anglais passait sans difficulté cette barrière magique. Et son expression n'était pas vraiment rassurante, loin de là. Ça, c'était le capitaine Kirkland en pleine crise de jalousie. Et la seule solution, il le savait d'expérience, était la fuite.

.

Il arrivait à Arthur d'oublier à quel point poursuivre Francis était distrayant. Ça réveillait en lui des vieux instincts, ceux que le gentleman en lui réprimait fermement. Pour le punk, le pirate et l'enfant sauvage qu'il avait été c'était une libération. Il ne savait pas à quel moment la course poursuite s'était changée en une partie de cache-cache, mais très franchement, ça n'avait pas la moindre importance. Ce qui était important, c'est qu'il se rapprochait de sa proie, il le sentait, et son impatiente était de plus en plus grande. De la même manière que son voisin, Angleterre avait un instinct presque surnaturel pour savoir quand celui-ci préparait un mauvais coup, et donc une capacité très développé pour le retrouver. Quand à savoir si cela venait des siècles de conflits ou bien si c'était juste naturel, les avis était partagé. Sans doute un peu des deux. Et le sortilège lui facilitait considérablement la tâche. Mais dans tout les cas, le vainqueur en sortait toujours très satisfait. Et là, c'était lui qui avait le dessus. Il devait admettre que la stratégie de retraite de Francis aurait, dans toutes autres situations, été parfaitement adapté. Malheureusement pour lui, dans le cas présent, le but était d'éviter tout rapprochement avec d'autres nations. Pas de chance, la stratégie de défense adoptée reposait justement sur ce point.

"I know you're here Frog...

Le plus jeune referma la porte à clé, délicatement, et commença à observer la pièce. Sans doute servait-elle à entreposer les meubles inutilisés

- I really think we must talk, don't you? 'cause you made me a little bad bosh, heartie...

Pas de réponse, bien sûr. Il commença à arpenter la pièce, se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'armoire,tout au fond. Un frisson de plaisir remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il était là.

-I think too...

La porte du vieux meuble s'ouvrit en grinçant.

- ... I have found you, "mon cher".

.

.

.

COUPE! Elle est bonne, on remballe et on les laisse comme ça... Non, ça serait trop méchant. Chapitre trop long (même comme ça!), donc je vous l'ai coupé en deux. Dire que j'ai eu du mal à commencer la vengeance sur Francis... Là, le calvaire va réellement commencer pour lui.

.

(1) J'ai pu placer cette phrase! Un des buts de ma vie est atteint! Non, vraiment, ça fait longtemps que je rêve de la placer quelque part. XD. Un rien me fait plaisir.


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis de retour (pas de blagues version Team Rocket)... Pour votre plus grand malheur. Quelques petits détails à préciser: j'adore mon pays, franchement, mais vu la façon dont je me suis attaquée à Arthur, ça serait injuste si Francis n'en avait pas sa part. Les français ont leurs petits défauts, comme la reste du monde (incroyable, non? Je pense que je viens de briser le fantasme d'auto-perfection de bon nombre d'entre nous, moi comprise), et bizarrement, j'en suis assez fière. Au programme aujourd'hui... Vous le saurez en lisant, en fait, j'ai la flemme.

Comme d'habitude, merci aux revieweurs/lecteurs/followeurs et relecteur (trice en réalité, mais il faut rester dans les rimes en -eur). Elle finira comme Œdipe et se brûlera les yeux pour se punir d'avoir suivi sans s'en rendre réellement compte le chemin où je lui pourris la vie avec mes ambitions littéraires...

Je répond içi à celui ou celle qui a reviewé sans laisser de nom: Je ne connaissait absolument pas, mais je trouve ça... charmant? XD. Non j'aime bien tout simplement! Etça convenait bien au chapitre précedent.

Disclaimer: Hetalia et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, et heureusement pour eux.

Tel est pris...

.

.

Là, France le sentait mal. On pouvait dire, sans grands risques de se tromper, qu'être bloqué contre un mur, les mains solidement retenues par un anglais au sourire sadique visiblement bien décidé à se venger était définitivement une situation précaire. Et l'autre nation semblait bien décidée à profiter de la dite situation:

" So, Frog, now, we are going to talk.

- C'est une très bonne idée Arthur! Quel va être le sujet de cette conversation?

L'anglais plissa les yeux. Mauvaise réponse apparemment. L'impertinence (toute naturelle et relativement innocente pour lui) était à exclure. Donc, il devrait théoriquement être au courant du problème. Ça se compliquait. Il devait agir avec diplomatie.

- Ha! Peut être veux tu parler de cette navrante histoire de viande de cheval! Je trouve ça parfaitement scan-da-leux! D'ailleurs mes...

-No, Francis, try again. This is A problem but not the most important for the moment.

Il fallait rester calme. Paniquer ne servait à rien même si l'autre avait resserré son emprise sur ses poignets (il allait sûrement avoir des marques!). Il continua, d'une petite voix:

- Mon dernier vote à la réunion de l' Union Européenne?

- No.

Lister toutes les choses qu'avait fait France qui auraient hypothétiquement pu avoir énervé Angleterre était un peu compliqué. Et légèrement suicidaire, quand on est retenu contre un support solide sans possibilité de retraite. Changement de tactique: détourner son attention du cœur de l'affaire (toujours inconnu mais d'une importance capitale pour la nation insulaire à priori) sur une actions de moindre envergure.

- Le fait que j'ai utilisé ta réserve entière de scones pour chasser les pigeons l'autre jour?

Le britannique rougit de colère et de gêne mêlée.

- I knew you did something like that, you bastard! You are...

Ha? Une lueur d'espoir. Mais brusquement le plus jeune fronça les sourcils

- Do you think I'm stupid? Nice attempt, I see what you want to do, but no way I let you do it. Come'on, Francis, just admit it. You, both of you, must have a lot of fun this last century. But now it's over."

Le dernier siècle? Mais de quoi pouvait-il bien parler?

.

.

Un air de parfaite perplexité était apparu sur les trait de son adversaire. Autant voir Francis chercher quelle pouvait être la raison de sa colère était distrayant, autant là ça devenait irritant. Il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait. Pas du tout. Ou en tout cas, il arrivait très bien à en donner l'impression. Celui- ci repris:

" L'entente cordiale n'a pas d'effet rétroactif. Tout nos conflits antérieurs sont bouclés. Je ne vois pas qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit...

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, France! L'entente cordiale n'a pas d'effet rétroactif tant que toutes les actions n'entrant pas dans le cadre de notre accord ont été arrêtées dès son entrée en vigueur!

- Alors je ne vois absolument pas quel est ton problème Rosbeef! Je n'ai rien fait qui ne soit co-signé dans notre accord!D'ailleurs, je suis pas sûr que les sorts de ce genre soient autorisés! Les vides juridiques de l'époque ne sont pas une excuse pour...

- What? Ça n'arriverait pas si tu cessais de me défier à la moindre occasion! Tu ne peux pas m'embrouiller avec ton baratinage juridique, pas moi! Et, pour être exact, les sorts ne sont pas interdits car tu ne reconnais pas leur existence en dehors des moments où ça t'arrange, you git! Et surtout, SURTOUT, ne me parle pas de ne pas utiliser les vides juridiques, puisque c'est exactement ce que TU as fait, et c'est autrement plus grave que d'inoffensifs sorts!

Repoussant brusquement son assaillant, le français le coupa.

- Inoffensifs? Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça? Aussi inoffensifs que tes tentatives culinaires!? J'en parlerais aux pigeons malades qui ont goûté à tes "gâteaux" piégés! Quand bien même ça serait un sort innocent à la base, ce qui m'étonnerai beaucoup, ça va toujours partir dans des dérives imprévues et dangereuses! Alors ne joue pas les grandes dames offensées!

- Les grandes dames? Qui ressemble à un femme, ici? Pas moi en tout cas! Et c'est faux, je réussis mes sorts, parfois même je...

- Non tu ne réussis pas! On peut demander aux autres nations, si tu veux, le nombre d'exemple en ma faveur risque d'être probant...

- Who cares?! Vous le méritez en général! Et n'essaie pas de noyer le poisson, je veux t'entendre l'admettre, admettre que tu as tenté de me tromper sans que je ne m'en aperçoive!

- Mais de QUOI tu parles, bon Dieu?

- Je parle de your f******g moving, bloody wanker!

Arthur s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose: de la colère, de la mauvaise foi, de la moquerie, de l'impertinence, la surprise d'être découvert mais pas à ça. La seule chose que pouvait traduire l'anglais chez son ennemi de toujours, c'était de l'incompréhension. Rien d'autre. Il n'y avait même plus l'énervement, juste une grande question:

- ... mon _quoi_?

- Ton déménagement, stupid!

- J'avais compris merci, mais encore une fois, de quoi tu parles?"

Peut être qu'en fait, il n'était vraiment au courant de rien. Bon, dans ce cas là, Arthur venait de se rappeler qu'il avait des tonnes de choses à faire ailleurs, en Angleterre, au Bangladesh, à Acapulco, au Pôle Nord et partout où il n'y avait pas un français qui était en train de rougir de fureur. Pas que voir Francis rougir soit déplaisant, au contraire. Mais là n'était pas la question. Quand France se sentait injustement agressé (c'était rare, mais ça arrivait), ou victime d'un comportement abusif, il avait souvent tendance à réagir de manière tout à fait disproportionnée par rapport à l'offense originelle. Et là, il semblait être en train de comprendre que l'erreur venait en partie (et seulement en partie! C'était surtout de la faute d'America, et un peu celle de Francis, ils n'avaient pas fait assez attention!). Mais pour l'instant, avoir une conversation civilisée avec le français n'était pas d'actualité. Il n'avait pas peur, mais il savait être raisonnable et reconnaître une situation de crise. Et là, il fallait qu'il s'éloigne du continental le plus vite possible. Mais, étrangement, la barrière était devenue efficace contre lui, à présent. Il semblerait que, si les autres ne pouvait entrer dans l'espace territorial de Francis, lui ne pouvait plus en sortir.

"Alors, on réussit ses sorts, Kirkland? On va en profiter. Tu voulais parler, Arthur? En fin de compte, je partage parfaitement ton avis. Et si tu m'expliquais un peu, mon cher?"

.

.

.

Oui, d'accord, encore une fin bête et méchante. Je vais faire des efforts, promis!


	6. Chapter 6

Voilàààààà! Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Le dernier servira juste à conclure avec un petit élément qui m'est venu à la dernière minute. Mais pas avant le début de la semaine prochaine, j'ai quelques partiels sur le feu... Je crois que je devrais m'excuser sur ma tendance à couper les chapitres au pires moments, mais je crois aussi que j'ai trop lu de fins comme ça pour ne pas les reproduire. C'est comme pour la vocation de prof. Leur moment favori c'est la notation et les commentaires associés, pour certains d'entre eux. Vengeance basse et mesquine, mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien, bon sang... Autrement, je préfère vous prévenir pour ne pas que vous ayez de faux espoirs, il n'y a, comme prévu, pas de lemon. Non pas que je n'aime pas les lemons, mais je suis assez difficile sur ce genre de textes, et franchement je me sens incapable d'en écrire. XD. Je vais donc confier cette partie de l'histoire aux cerveaux bouillonnants d'imagination de ceux/celles (ne soyons pas sexiste) que ça intéresse. Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews/ avis/encouragements ou même d'avoir lu. ET bravo à ceux ou celles qui ont tenus jusqu'à la fin de ce petit morceau de ma vie pas forcément fascinant. Que voulez vous, on est égocentrique ou on ne l'est pas. Et inévitablement merci à ma relectrice qui finira par se faire opérer les yeux au laser à cause des horreurs orthographiques que je la force à lire.

Note de la rédactrice : Je t'envoie le devis, ne t'inquiète pas.

Disclaimer: Ni les personnages, ni l'histoire d'Hetalia ne m'appartiennent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Résolution

.

Peut être qu'il avait exagéré. Il aurait hypothétiquement pu demander à Francis et Alfred s'ils étaient au courant de quelque chose avant de préparer sa vengeance. Il pourrait admettre aussi que sa réaction était légèrement disproportionnée. Mais ils avaient leur part de responsabilité! Si ces deux imbéciles n'avaient pas la sale habitude de faire de sa vie un enfer, il ne serait pas aussi soupçonneux! Donc, c'était bel et bien une responsabilité partagée. Mais ce ne serait pas la bonne formulation à adopter pour expliquer à un français plutôt en colère une situation si complexe. Francis était si lunatique et excessif quand il s'y mettait.

.

"J'attends, Angleterre.

-So... You know... Ça serait un peu long à expliquer, en fait. Je te propose que... je règle ce petit problème de sort et après on...

- Non, non ça n'est pas pressé. Vraiment. C'est l'occasion rêvée pour avoir une petite conversation rien qu'entre toi et moi sur tes tendances possessives et paranoïaques, n'est-ce pas?

Tentative britannique pour faire courageusement face à la situation:

- But I...

- Non.

- I don't want to...

- Non, Angleterre, je crois que tu as mal compris. Je me fiche complètement de ce que tu veux ou non. Nous allons rester là, et parler de cette fâcheuse habitude que tu as de tenter de tout régler par la magie sans consulter personne.

- I'm not a child! I'm United Kingdom and you have to...

- _Anglii_! "

Ça, c'était mauvais signe. Anglii était le nom qu'Empire Romain avait donné à son île, et qu'il utilisait quand il parlait de lui aux frères latins. C'était rarement flatteur. Ça faisait référence à son côté germanique, donc forcément. Quand il était une toute jeune nation,Francis utilisait ce nom pour le rappeler à l'ordre et lui dire discrètement et rapidement "arrête-immédiatement-ou-sinon-je-te-jure-que-je-v ais-vraiment-me-mettre-en-colère.". Il n'avait jamais eu peur des punitions du français, même quand ça comprenait un gros bloc de savon contre les jurons, ou bien (encore pire!) les biscuits aux noix et aux figues mis étrangement trop haut pour lui sur un meuble. Il fallait préciser que ce n'était pas lui qui demandait les biscuits, c'était l'autre qui lui en ramenait de France (pour lui seulement! Personne d'autres n'avait intérêt à y toucher.). Et même si frog disait qu'il faisait la tête quand il n'en ramenait pas, c'était faux. C'était comme un présent diplomatique, nécessaire mais inintéressant. Et comme tout les présents diplomatiques, d'une part il n'y en avait jamais assez, et en plus il était obligé de tous les manger pour ne pas vexer les ambassadeurs. Ce qui était très déplaisant. Pour résumer, le moyen préféré du continental avait toujours été de le priver de ses petit plaisirs (du moins, il croyait!). Maintenant, à l'âge adulte, ses centres d'intérêts avaient changés. Les méthode de Francis non. Il n'avait pas envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec le matelas de la chambre d'ami ou la canapé, trop inconfortables. Peu de personnes connaissaient ce surnom car il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle que Francis était (selon certaines règles d'organisation familiale compliquées et stupides entre nations) son "grand frère". Il ne l'était pas, ni de loin, ni de près. Il en avait déjà, et ce n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir. France était son voisin oui, son meilleur ami à l'occasion, son adversaire évidemment, son allié depuis plus d'un siècle, son boulet et tout un tas d'autres choses mais pas son grand frère. Ça serait malsain.

.

.

Après d'âpres négociations, Francis réussit enfin à obtenir de ce têtu d'anglais quelques éléments d'explication:

"Ok, frog, je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé. Juste... Laisses moi m'asseoir, ça risque d'être un peu long... I... It was the last week. J'ai lu un article sur le...lemouvementdesplacestectoniques...

- Sur quoi?

- Le mouvement des...des plaques tectoniques.

- Les plaques? Tu te moques de moi, là?

-_No_! C'était sérieux! Ils disent que le _Channel_ s'élargit Francis! Il s'élargit de plusieurs centimètres par an ! Il paraît que c'est totalement aléatoire et...

- Arthur, calmes toi.

- ...qu'on ne peut absolument pas prévoir vers où, et comment ces déplacements vont évoluer et... et... I called an expert, and he said me maybe...

-Arthur.

- ... maybe Europa will be near America later, they don't know when, It would be...

- _Stop it England_! Écoutes moi.

- Mais...

- Écoutes moi. On recommence depuis le début. Le mouvement des plaques tectoniques, premièrement. Tu penses vraiment que l'un de nous a une quelconque influence sur ce genre de choses?

- Je ne sais pas, et je m'en fiche! Tu... Tu pourrais partir jusqu'au Pôle Sud, ça ne changerait rien pour moi, ça me ferait même des vacances! C'est juste que... Tu aurais pu me le dire! Ça a des implications politiques, économiques et..."

Ce petit discours aurait pu durer longtemps. La liste d'excuses toute prêtes (plus ou moins bonnes) qu'Arthur avait peaufiné au cours du temps était vraiment impressionnante. Et si drôle que Francis finit par éclater de rire, coupant le britannique dans son élan.

"Tu te moques de moi, wanker?

-Bien sûr que non mon petit lapin. Je n'oserais pas... Sérieusement Arthur, si tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte que la Manche s'élargissait, pourquoi le saurais je plus que toi? Je suis flatté de voir l'estime que tu me portes mais là, c'est un peu trop, même pour moi!

- Shut up, wanker!

Il reçut pour seul réponse un gloussement amusé. Le français continua:

- Ensuite, à ton avis, entre un continent tel que l'Europe et une île charmante mais de moindre envergure telle que la tienne, qui sera le plus fortement influencé par le mouvement des plaques?

-You, stupid, mon île n'est pas petite!

- Si, mais j'ai bien précisé qu'elle était charmante, tout comme tes rougissements mon petit lapin. Et ce n'est pas vraiment la chose la plus importante dans ce que je t'ai dit.

- ...Maybe... you would be right. Mais je ne suis pas ton bloody rabbit!

- Si tu veux mon cher... Mais, en attendant, tu m'as posé bien des problèmes aujourd'hui, tout comme à Alfred sûrement. Tu devrais t'excuser auprès de lui.

-Tss! No way... Ce petit ingrat l'a sûrement bien mérité. Et toi tu ne mérites pas... Tu ne me demandes pas de te faire des excuses?

Le blond aux yeux bleus fixa son interlocuteur avec un regard rempli de sous-entendus

- Oh, mais tu vas m'en faire! Tu vas me faire exactement ce que tu avais prévu de me demander pendant ta petite crise de jalousie paranoïaque... D'ailleurs, je te propose que tu commences à t'excuser dès maintenant, Arthur."

Étrangement, Angleterre trouvait que c'était un accord très raisonnable, voir très envisageable. D'ailleurs c'était à se demander ce qu'ils attendaient tout deux pour le mettre en application.

...

.

.

Bon, pas grand chose à rajouter vu la tartine que j'ai mis au début, mais comme toujours, toutes les remarques sont les bienvenues!


	7. Chapter 7

Juste pour conclure, parce que peut-être qu'Angleterre n'est pas complètement parano... Une dernière fois, merci aux lecteurs/trices, aux followeusr et à ma relectrice qui a été très courageuse! Alors, là j'ai récupéré des prénoms donnés au frères/ sœurs d'Arthur dans certaine fics. Mais juste pour rappel, Écosse est Alistair, Pays de Galle Carwyn, Patrick Irlande du nord et Abby Irlande du sud.

Disclaimer: Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, même si je les utilise de façon abusive... Les prénoms utilisés non plus. Je n'ai pas grand chose, quoi.

Les vrais responsables

Alistair Kirkland enleva de ses oreilles le casque audio. Il regarda Les autres membres de sa fratrie présents.

« Eh bien, je pense que ça a donné des résultats très satisfaisants. Tu as eu une très bonne idée Irlande. Il n'a pas marché, il a courut.

- C'était plutôt facile à deviner... Même s'il nie, il est très prévisible quand ça concerne France. Mais la méthode de vengeance était très intéressante. Je pensais qu'il se contenterait d'une bête malédiction, mais non.

- Faut pas se plaindre! Répondit la seule fille présente. Ça a donné encore plus de fun à l'histoire.

- Peut être bien, mais franchement vous auriez pu causer des problèmes à Francis, avec vos histoires! Vous avez pensé aux dégâts collatéraux que ça aurait pu provoquer pour lui et Alfred? Franchement, c'est exagéré.

- Ho, allez Carwyn, ne fait pas ta Sainte-Nitouche! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais c'est quand même toi qui a proposé l'idée des micros posés sur les habits de ce sale petit garnement d'Arthur et dans le colis d'Alfred! Et le chantage avec les enregistrements, ce n'est pas nous non plus. Et puis franchement, America a ce qu'il mérite pour être aussi insupportable et présomptueux. Monsieur Je-suis-la-première-puissance-mondiale et blablabla va retomber un peu sur terre avec ça. Ça lui fera du bien, tien.

- … Peut être mais Francis, il l'avait mérité peut être?

- Tu n'as pas confiance en notre cousin Carwyn? Demanda Patrick. Pour moi, ça ne faisait aucun doute qu'il s'en sortirait très bien. Il a de la ressource, et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il ne savait comment maîtriser ce grognon. Des siècles et des siècles d'expérience. Il ne risquait rien.

- Mais oui! Ce n'est pas une crise de jalousie de ce genre qui va lui poser des problèmes. Renchérit Abby. Il arrive à embrouiller Arthur même quand il a réellement fait quelque chose, alors quand il est vraiment innocent... Et puis c'était drôle.»

Effectivement, ça l'était. Et pourtant, ça avait été simple, si simple... Faire traîner à côté des dossiers un magazine sur la dynamique des plaques, et attendre. Une petite blague sans conséquences: tout les Kirkland en avaient profité (d'une manière ou d'une autre), Francis aussi, et America était bien calmé.

« D'ailleurs, vous pensez qu'Iggy va mettre combien de temps avant de repenser à dire la vérité à Alfred? Je ne suis pas pressé, mais on pourrait lancer les paris. Une bouteille de Whisky qu'il le laisse au moins une semaine.

- Tenu! Moi je dis trois jours, il est trop papa poule pour le laisser plus longtemps. Une tonneau de bière.»

Une chose est sûre, les Kirkland sont incapables de se tenir.

FIN

Voilà! Juste un dernier pour s'amuser, et parce que j'aime l'idée que la famille d'Arthur est complètement disjonctée...


End file.
